


Reverie

by LP1



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kang Seungsik, Consensual Kink, Kink Exploration, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Roleplay, Short One Shot, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Jung Subin, Wordcount: 100-500, is that even a thing?, shame on alice, that wasn't a tag apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LP1/pseuds/LP1
Summary: Seungsik indulges Subin in his fantasy.
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 32





	Reverie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kangdaeng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangdaeng/gifts).



> this does have teacher/student sexual roleplay between seungsik and subin (: so if that makes you uncomfortable! this is your second heads up (:

“I’m just nervous.” Subin admits, locking the door quietly. “Are you sure this is okay?”

“I’m sure.” Seungsik says. His voice floats out from the bathroom and he sounds as collected as usual. Subin envies him a bit. There’s a little more shuffling coming from him and then he steps out into Subin’s view. “How do I look?”

Subin feels heat flood to his cheeks, the room feeling too warm but he tries not to squeal or look away. Seungsik wears the old schoolboy outfit Subin requested of him. It still fits him nicely and Subin feels arousal stirring in his gut. “It looks good.”

“You look nervous, Subin-nim.” Seungsik smirks, coming over to him and Subin suddenly wants to back out of this idea. He grabs Subin’s hand in his, tilting his head. “What’s wrong?”

“Just Subin.” He says, meeting his eyes. “We don’t have to be official.”

“But you’re my teacher.” Seungsik starts and there’s the nerves working their way back. Subin doesn’t know how Seungsik can get into this so easily but he wants to try. It was his idea, so he wants to explore this with Seungsik so it’s enjoyable for them both. “Wouldn’t it be bad if someone heard me call you that? If they saw us together so comfortably?”

“That’s why I locked the door.” Subin answers. He moves his free hand to Seungsik’s hip, pulling him closer. “Sit on my lap.”

“I want to kiss you.” Seungsik says easily. He’s a pleasant weight on Subin, his thighs bracketing his teacher’s thighs. He hums in Subin’s hold. “Is that okay?”

Subin’s cock stirs in his pants and all Seungsik has asked him for is a kiss. But it’s the idea of the kiss with Seungsik in this outfit and with the idea that Subin is his teacher and that this is so,  _ so  _ naughty and he likes it so much more than he thinks he should. Delight tingles under his skin and he swallows roughly, letting his hands slide from his lower back to cusp his ass. “As long as you don’t tell anyone else.”

Seungsik leans in to kiss him and Subin takes the soft, hesitant pecks that he’s given, letting Seungsik set the pace before he feels himself becoming impatient. He licks at Seungsik’s mouth, confidence growing as Seungsik opens that pretty mouth up immediately, whining when Subin squeezes his ass. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Seungsik pants as they break away for air. His eyes are lidded and his lips are so shiny and pink already. Subin wants to bend him in two and wreck him. 

“You’re asking your teacher for that?” Subin asks in disbelief and Seungsik has the gall to look bashful. “You act so sweet around everyone else but I bet you think of my cock all day, don’t you? So misbehaved.”

Seungsik shades red. 

“I can’t help it.” He grinds down onto Subin’s half hard dick and they both groan. “Please. I’ll be so good for you. I won’t tell anyone.”

Subin is dizzy with desire, all rational thought scattering out of his head with Seungsik on top of him. 

“Okay.” Subin nods. “I’ll show you what good boys get when they behave.”


End file.
